Roles
by TheMentalDilemma
Summary: Izaya is hurt in more ways than one but doesn't accept Shizuo's help. Shizuo is worried about Izaya, yet thinks that there's nothing he can do directly to help Izaya.
1. Our Roles

Shizuo glowered at his all time rival with three parts hatred and one part a mix between confusion and the slightest hint of caring concern. Even though it was such a small portion, the concern seemed to be winning out when it came to what he should do next. Izaya, the very essence of all things evil and annoying, had just surrendered to him.

Perhaps Surrendered wasn't the word to describe what Izaya had done. It was more like he wanted to continue their deadly dance, yet couldn't find the strength nor the will to so much as dodge a vending machine. Something was very, very wrong with Izaya.

Slowly he approached the crumpled body sprawled on the ground after it had bounced off the building he had thrown it at. There wasn't even a twitch it the muscles as he entered the flea's field of vision. This wasn't a trap…. Probably. Izaya's eyes were half lidded but nevertheless followed his actions like a hawk as he settled down beside him.

He took a minute to observe the lump of aggravated flesh mere inches away.

Light bruises were already forming over all of his exposed flesh, and his hair seemed more wild than usual and didn't have it's usual sheen. Worst of all were heavy bags under his eyes, accented by both the lighter than usual skin and the bloodshot eyes.

How had he not noticed them when he'd first seen Izaya through the crowd and chased after? The answer was obvious. As usual, his mind had been clouded by it's normal rage, He hadn't noticed a thing about the actual Izaya and wouldn't have if it hadn't been so easy to catch him.

He leaned down to question Izaya over his well being.

The smile he always wore that seemed so fake now appeared on his face as he chirped his response just to be extra annoying. "Aw. Is the big bad monster actually capable of being worried about dear old me? I'm flattered, truly."

The flea's words sent him into a fit of rage as they inevitably always did. Thankfully, Izaya somehow managed to escape from his angered outburst. For all he could really remember was charging after the little annoying flea until he finally lost him- perhaps intentionally- in a crowd of hundreds of people.

Only much later as he settled down for bed did he look back upon the unusual encounter. He realized with a flash of the all to common rage that the flea hadn't answered his question. Shouting in hatred that bordered on worry, he broke the already battered headboard into splinters and forced himself to shut his eyes. That night he felt resignation. He may worry for the little flee, but he was Shizuo and Izaya was Izaya. They both had their own roles to play and that would never change. A small smattering of emotion would never be enough to change that.


	2. Danger and Concern

Izaya loved danger, whether it be gangs, drugs, heights, or even a certain blonde. Sadly, danger was a tenuous little thing. One day there would be so little that time seemed to move at a snail's pace as you desperately searched for any form of entertainment. Then the next day it will pounce on you and engulf you to the point where any form of blissful pleasure is drained away and it merely taxes both your mind and body until you barely had enough will to muster the energy to go on.  
Today was the latter. It started off with him waking up only to realize that against all odds -and precautions- he had been robbed. Then there was the note. Apparently an 'admirer' had picked up on a very obvious fact about him that absolutely nobody else was aware of. His who-knows-how-long-old crush.  
Anyone else; This admirer could have threatened anyone else and he would have turned a blind eye or even more likely have been amused. This wasn't amusing in the least.  
The note also contained a very real and very recent picture of his crush sound asleep… with a knife to the throat and a gun to the head. An attack that not even monsters could survive.  
He was told to enter a car waiting out front, and against his better judgement, he complied. It was only minutes later that he felt it. A sharp sting in the neck, dizziness, and weakness. He was dumped out of the car and only seconds later was on the run. A hot, alluring monster was chasing after him. They ran through streets and alleys, around buildings and over fences. He smiled and laughed even as his legs threatened to give out with every step. Things only became overwhelming when the flying objects appeared. He had to grit his teeth as he weaved -stumbled- around the projectiles while also attempting a counter-attack. He watched through blurred eyes as every single knife flew spectacularly off course. Damn the mysterious drugs…  
All thoughts were cut off when Shizu-chan slammed him into a very solid wall and held him against it, not that the beast needed to anyway. He couldn't take another step if he tried.  
Izaya let himself slump into the choke-hold as he held back gasps for breath. Contrary to the implications of the holds name, it was actually quite comfortable. Plenty of air was still allowed to reach his lungs and it didn't particularly hurt. Perhaps it was only Shizuo's choke-holds, but at least this one made him feel quite nice. It was almost as though he could sleep peacefully within its protective yet scant presence. Which was totally because of the drugs. Nobody in there right mind would feel at peace before a monster.  
A gruff voice cut him off from his absent musing. "Either tell me what's wrong or go rest until you can give a better chase." A hilarious amount of concern was put into the callus words so like those spoken last time they met yet so very different. This time Shizuo didn't even expect an answer.  
Feeling understandably nauseous and tired. He let himself close his eyes this once. If he was lucky, the monster wouldn't even have the basic intelligence to see that as a win on it's part.  
To be frank, Izaya had fully expected the crush of his life to maybe grunt before leaving him in the dark gloomy alley they had found themselves in. This was expected and izaya really didn't mind. They were enemies and that's what enemies do. What happened was nothing like what Izaya had expected.  
There was some angry grumbling about pathetic fleas and stupid emotions before he was hefted into the monster's warm, strong arms. Focusing really hard on staying awake while pretending to be asleep, he listened to Shizu-chan's breathing and tried to get his act together.  
The surprised grunt was unavoidable as he landed on hard ground. Shizuo didn't notice, so it was fine. They were obviously at Shinra's place, because his voice followed the opening of a door. "Again! You and Izaya are like-"  
He was nudged with Shizuo's foot. The very action made him want to pull out a knife. "Shut up, Shinra. Izaya's been acting really weak lately. Last time he didn't move after being thrown into a wall and this time he was going ridiculously slow and couldn't even throw a knife."  
There was silence.  
"...I'll see what's wrong."  
"Good."  
Just like that Shizuo walked away and he was carried into Shinra's house. He actually did fall asleep shortly afterwards.


End file.
